PPGZ & RRBZ TRUTH OR DARE!
by soccergirl490
Summary: HI my name is soccer lover or you can call me Paige this is my first fanfic is called PPGZ & RRBZ TRUTH OR DARE hope you like it )
1. chapter 1

Me:hi every1

PPGZ&amp;RRBZ:who r u?

Me:my name is soccerlover490 or you can call me Paige and i know your names already

PPGZ&amp;RRBZ:cool

Me:ok you doing my truth or dares

PPGZ&amp;RRBZ:*gets scared*

Me:*lies* don't worry i won't hurt you *think*yes i will*

PPGZ&amp;RRBZ:*still scared*o..ok O_O

Me:good

DARES:

Blossom:to kiss Brick

Bubble:you get to go shopping in the best shops

Buttercup:you get a new skaterboard

Brick:jump off a rocky hill

Boomer:go and kidnapped a little boy and blame it on a person

Butch:go and kiss brute

Me:*whipser in Blossom's ear* your dare is to go kiss Brick

Blossom:*blushing*NO WAY!

Me:you have to is a dare or else *eyes turn red*ok

Blossom:ok *walks to brick,grabs him and kiss him and blushing*

Brick:*blushing*

Blossom:*moves away and still blushing* better

Me: yep ok Bubbles you get to go shopping

Bubbles:YAY!

Me:*uses magic to let Bubbles to go shopping* now that over with Buttercup you get a skaterboard

Buttercup:YAY!

Me:okay now with the boys Brick go jump off a rocky hill

Brick:NO WAY!

Me:*eyes turn red* do you want to hurt you

Brick:fine *jump off a rocky hill*

Me:ok boomer go kidnapped a little boy and blame it on a person

Boomer:ok i guess * went and kidnapped a little boy and blame it on a women*

Me:ok Butch go and kiss brute

Butch: NO WAY I'M GONNA KISS A HAG!

Me:*eyes turn red and a grabs a bat* are you sure about that?

Butch:*gets scared* ok i go *left and kiss brute*

Me:okay that all get me some truth or dares for them and REVIEW

PPGZ&amp;RRBZ:bye you guys


	2. Chapter 2

Me:hello every1

PPGZ&amp;RRBZ:hey every1

Me:ok I got some dare from Hinako29

PPGZ&amp;RRBZ:*gets scared like the last chapter*

Me:ok lets see here*reads a book with the dares*oh ok

DARES:

Blossom &amp; Brick do the killing scene form Romeo and Juliet

Bubbles and Boomer go to the pool and bully all the children there

Buttercup &amp; Butch jump off a hill in each other arms into a large torny bush and no powers until you hit the ground

Me:ok Blossom and Brick do the killing scene from Romeo and Juliet i will heal you after you done okay?

The Reds :NO WAY!

Me:*eyes turn red* NOW!

The Reds:FINE! *did the killing scene from Romeo and Juliet*

Me:ok they done *healing them* ok Bubble and Boomer go to the pool and bully all the kids there

The Blues:now way we not going to hurt all the kids feelings *doing the puppy eyes*

Me:no you have to *eyes turn red and grabs a bat out of nowhere* do it now

The Blues:ok I guess *went and pack for the pool and went*

Me:hey you guys want to watch them bully kids *muttered something*i feel bad for the kids *grabs the remote turn the tv on it showed Bubble and Boomer bullying kids*

The Greens:wow they really did it we thought they won't never do it

The Reds:ha you two owe us $20

The Greens:FINE!*give the reds $20*

The Blues:*crying,coming inside* never dare us to do that again

Me:fine ok the Greens turn you have to jump off a hill in each other arms no POWERS until you hit the ground got it

The Greens:NO WAY!

Me:*eyes turn a dark red*ugh can you guys do it for once or you guys do my dares *getting really mad*

The Greens:*glups* o-okay w-we do it *went to the hills*

~to the hills~

The Greens:why are you guys following us?!

Me:because i have to heal you after you two are done and we really want to watch

The Rest:yea we do

The Greens:ugh fine no laughing

All of Us:ok

The Greens:*getting ready to jump and jump*AAAAAHHHHHHHH!*lands in a large torny bush*

Me:*flys down where the greens were and heal them*ok let's go

~back to my (fake)big bleedy red house~

Me:ok that all send me truth or dares and REVIEW:)

PPGZ&amp;RRBZ:bye guys


	3. Chapter 3

Me:Hey guys sorry for not updating I just found out I got truth and dares so yea...YAY!

Blossom:*hugs me* so what is the truth or dares

Me:Okay so these dares are from Mary Yang and Alaina YAY! Say hi you guys

PPGZ&amp;RRBZ:HI!

Me:so the truth or dares, dares first

Dare:

Brick:go and kiss berserk

Bubbles:go and bully you grandma

Butch: go and kill Mojo Jojo with Brute

The Reds:hugs each other

Me:okay since the reds get to hug I gonna have the others hugs kay :D

PPGZ&amp;RRBZ:I guess

Brick&amp;Bubbles:WHAT!?

Me:*sighs* I'm sorry Bubbles I'm so sorry,for brick better run after kissing berserk kay? kay

so Brick frist so he can run/fly so yea good luck *pushes Brick out the door*

Brick's POV

I was walking around because while Paige locked me out and if I kicked down the door she gonna kill me so as I said i'm waking around til I found Berserk I went up to her and *sigh* hate saying this but I kissed her and flew away cause while I saw behind me was blossom and boy do she looked pissed

At my Big (fake) bloody red house

I sat there on my couch looking at Bubbles who was crying I sigh and pushed her out

(skipping bubbles dare I don't have a heart to write it or I'm gonna cry :'( )

After bubbles bulling her grandma

Bubbles:*came back crying Boomer went towards and comfort her*

Me:*looks sad but didn't cry* okay next dare *reads the list* oh okay Butch go and find Brute and go and kill Mojo Jojo kay? kay

Butch: *hearing music*

Me:*growls pulls out the headphones and yelled in front of his face* BUTCH DID YOU HEAR WHAT I JUST SAID!?

Butch:wait what?

Buttercup: you stupid sometimes and you know Paige hates repeating things she said go find Brute and go and kill Mojo Jojo

Me:*in my emo corner*Baka

butch*sighs but realized he has to kill Mojo Jojo with BRUTE* NO WAY! I'M NOT GOING TO KILL POPS WITH THAT HAG!

Me:*glaring at him, growling*

Butch:*walks out slowly then starts running away to find Brute*

(sorry i'm brainless today :P :D )

(skip to when butch comes back)

Me:*sleeping on the floor*

Butch:...what happen?

Buttercup:she was tired so she fall asleep wake her up *her and the PPGZ hid behind my couch*

RRBZ:*gets a slingshot and hid behind the conch with the PPGZ and sling a rock at me*

Me:*wakes up yawning before growling* WHO WOKE ME UP!?

PPGZ&amp;RRBZ:WAS THEM!

Me:*yawns* you guys are lucky I can't kill you because I need you alive for more truths or dare

PPGZ&amp;RRBZ:what's the next dare or truth

Me:everyone can hug each other but the dare was for the reds since I feel nice, all you can hugs

PPGZ but buttercup: YAY! *hugs their counterpart*

Buttercup:NO WAY *gets hug behind by butch*

Butch:well to late *smirk and hugs her tighter who was growling and glaring at him*

Me:well all the dares are done we done make sure to send me truth and dares and if you want to, you can favorite the story soooo...LATER!

PPGZ&amp;RRBZ:BYE!

Me:and sorry for not updating bye :D


End file.
